Home
by Disney Magic Hart
Summary: Mary has had enough of going where the wind says so, she returns to the family she'd left a year ago, and nothing is the same. At one point, it may give you that Enchanted movie feeling!
1. Prolougue

Mary Poppins stared out into the night. In her mind, flashbacks of the past played out on the window, as the rain poured down.

She wished she could take back those memories, she knew she wasn't supposed to let things muddle her thinking, but there was no way she could stop herself.

"Mary Poppins? What ever is the matter?" The parrot head asked as he saw tears form in her blue eyes.

"Nothing is wrong, why do you say that?" She choked back the tears.

"I'm not blind, I see that you miss everyone, but you know you can't go back." He said as he proved his point.

"Leave me alone please." She said as she clamped his mouth shut.

He made grunting noise and finally she let go, tears had began running down her cheeks.

"You know what? I have decided something on my own. I am going back to London. These two children don't need me anymore." Mary said as she looked at the two children who were asleep in their beds.

"Mary Poppins! You can't do this! You know what will happen if you leave without the wind changing!" The parrot warned.

"I don't care." Mary said as she gathered her things and she shoved them into the carpet bag.

The parrot hung his head. When she made up her mind, she stuck to her thought. He knew what was to await her, it surely meant nothing good of course, but she was no where near ready to face what was ahead.

Well, how do you like my first Mary Poppins story? I think it's pretty good so far, idk, kinda short, well until the first chapter! Also, my friend Ashton says that she will be a while on her update because she is preparing for a sing and something another about Julie Andrews, idk.

Disney (Yes my real name, go figure!)


	2. Chapter 1

"Please reconsider Mary Poppins! I beg of you!" The parrot said as she picked her umbrella up and her carpet bag.

"I want to see my friends again. Can you not see that?" She asked as she went down the stairs quietly.

"I'm telling you! Please!" He begged.

Mary paused as she looked out into the rain. She knew that if she left before the wind changed, she'd be endangering herself, but she didn't care. She opened her umbrella and the wet wind blew her east.

In London, Jane and Michael were skipping rocks in the pond when a familiar friend's voice said "Eh you two!"

"Bert!" The two said at the same time. They ran and hugged him.

"How are ya?" He asked.

"We're fine, but or new nanny is scary." Jane said and Michael nodded in agreement.

"Well, where is she?" He asked looking around for her.

"We ran away from her." Michael replied before Jane could open her mouth.

"I thought you'd learned not to do that anymore." Bert said.

"If you saw this lady, you'd be scared yourself." Jane said.

"Well she can't be that bad." Bert scratched his head and then he heard the most dreadful voice ever.

It sounded like a human crow, it was high pitched and ever annoying.

"There you are! You two wretched children!" Mrs. Partridge yelled as she pushed Bert out of her way and grabbed both Jane and Michael's ears.

"Ow! Let us go!" Michael said.

"I shall tell your father about this." She shrieked.

"Would you be so kind as to let those children go?" Mary Poppins asked as she appeared from no where, startling not only Mrs. Partridge, but Bert, Jane, and Michael.

"Who are you?" She asked releasing them.

"Mary Poppins, and these two I am taking home." She said as she motioned for them to come to her, which they did, and they both clung to her sides.

"Excuse me ma'am, but these children are in my care." She snapped.

"What care? All you've done is scare them. As well as my friend here, so leave, or I'll turn you into a cat!" Mary said.

"Oh please, you really think you can," She was cut off. Mary snapped her fingers and in front of them now was a big, fat, white cat.

"Now off with you!" Mary said and with that he fat cat ran off, screaming.

"Mary Poppins!" Jane said as she hugged her. "Will she stay that way forever?" She continued.

"No, it should where off in an hour." Mary smiled down at them both and then her attention was taken by Bert, who was dusting himself off.

"Well, you look the same." Mary said and Bert looked her over and nodded.

"You haven't changed much either." He said.

Mary laughed and the children dashed away when they saw their mother calling them from their house, leaving the two alone in the twilight.

"Well, anything new with you?" Mary asked as they linked arms and started walking.

"Nothing amazin', you?" He asked.

"Hmm, just that I returned without the wind's approval." She smiled shyly. To her this was a big deal, but Bert didn't really get it, so he smiled to.

"Mary, there is something I should tell you." Bert finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?" She asked.

Bert opened his mouth, but they both heard his name being called from a few yards away by a woman, who looked almost like Mary.

"There you are!" She said and Mary yanked her arm from Bert's and looked at him distraughtly.

The woman kissed Bert and before Bert could say another word, Mary ran through the deserted park and into the darkness, without a second glance.

Mary knocked on her Uncle Albert's door an hour later and she was shivering when he opened the door.

"My dear! What is wrong?" He asked as she walked inside.

"It's Bert. He's, he's," Mary cried.

"What is it?" He asked drying her eyes.

"He's in love with someone else." She finally said as new tears ran down her cheeks.

"He is? How can there be another?" Uncle Albert asked confused.

"Uncle Albert, I love him." Mary said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oh my dear." He said, now realizing what was wrong, but somewhere else, someone had caught onto Mary's vunerable state, and knew just what to do.

"So, she has finally admitted what she has hidden deep down inside you say? Very good work, I knew trusting you would work out." A man said.

"Yes sir, she has. I warned her." Another voice said.

"And that you did, now let's see what happens when more dreadful news arives, let's just see how long it takes for this "Practically Perfect Princess" to break." The other man said as he watched Uncle Albert hug his niece.

"Mary, why didn't you ever tell him?" Uncle Albert asked later after Mary had calmed down.

"I was told I couldn't, and now I know I should have when I had the chance." She replied.

"You should have I agree with you." He said as he rose to his feet.

"You turning out?" She asked as she faked a smile.

"I am, now stay here as long as you like, your room is the same as you left it when you were 16, I'll see you in the morning." He said and he went upstairs.

Mary laid down on the small couch and looked up at the ceiling, memories of the past filled her mind.

One that stayed was when she'd first met Bert, that was also the first day she'd fallen in love with him, why had he chosen someone else? Mary cried herself to sleep that night, but tomorrow would be far worse.

* * *

Ok here's chapter one, you'll notice there is actually bad guys in this story, unlike the movie, like I said, it may remind you of Enchanted very soon. Au revoir!

Disney

P.S. Did anyone know Mary Poppins is actually one of the Disney Princessses? And thank you to everyone who loves my name!


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, Mary awaoke to someone knocking at the door. She got up and glanced at herself in a mirror, she realized quickly she woudn't have time to fix her hair back to the way it usually was, so she let her long dark hair fall down her back.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to find Mrs. Banks there.

"Oh my! Mary Poppins! When ever did you get back?" She asked.

"Yesterday, but I didn't recieve that wonderful of a welcome." She said as she leaned on the door to try and forget what had happened.

"Oh I'm sorry, well, to take your mind off things, would you like to hgelp me? Our gallant ladies need help getting OUT of prison." Mrs. Banks said as she tried to smile through gritted teeth.

"Um, ok, just as long as nothing will happen to me or you as in being sent to jail." Mary added.

"Oh I'm highly doubtful, now will you or not?" She asked as if she were in a hurry.

"Oh all right, I'll be back in a few minutes." Mary said. Mrs. Banks let herself in and Mary went on upstairs to change. She came back a few minutes later, looking as good as new and off they went, but someone had other plans.

"She's just about to see what happens when she tries to change the wind's mind, time for you to watch the ones you love suffer." The man hissed and with a whiff of his hand, everything changed.

"Mrs. Banks? Why are so many police outside?" Mary asked uneasily as she looked at all the people gathered outside the jail.

"I'm not sure, but usually, there's only us suffragettes, the police only come out when they get tired of us, I can't believe they have started without me!" She said as she rushed toward the building, with Mary dragging slowly behind.

"Move! The lot of you! Or..or I'll shoot!" A policemen yelled as he pulled out a gun. It was very uncessesary to pull a gun on anyone especially women, but he'd had enough of these females, and he wasn't going to let them win now.

Mary lost Mrs. Banks in the crowd of people, and she was trying her hardest to find her when there was a gunshot and everyone scattered.

Mary was sure she had been the one who'd been shot because a chill ran up her spine, she looked around, and on the ground lay Mrs. Banks.

Mary screamed, this was something she'd never done before, not even once.

"See what happens when you change the wind's mind?" The man asked as he watched the poor woman cry until she thought she'd go insane.

"Sir? I don't believe this was necessary. What with you making that woman appear from no where yesterday and kissing Bert, I think that may have been enough." The other man said.

"Hush up Parrot! I'll decided when she's had enough!She's going to give up everything, trust me on this ok?" The other man hissed.

"Yes boss." Parrot said sadly. He had made friends with Mary and now he was being deciteful, it wasn't fair to him, or her, and he knew what she was going to do, and hoped she changed her mind.

Mary sat in the Banks' house later on that evening, Mrs. Banks was in the hospital, and she was there to watch Jane and Michael so their father could stay with his wife.

"Mary Poppins? Will mother be ok?" Michael asked.

Mary saw the childhood fear in his eyes, she nodded yes, it may be true, or a lie, she hoped it was the truth.

"Thank you Mary Poppins." He said hugging her tight. Mary could all ready tell he was crying, he was shaking like a leaf, though when he pulled away, his face looked clear.

"Good night Michael." She said and he said the same back and he went upstairs, his sister was waiting for him.

Mary wrinkled her nose and sneezed, and she heard "God bless you." Come from the door.

"May I come in?" Bert asked.

"No. Leave me alone." She said trying to ignore him.

"Please, I want to explain something to you." He said.

Mary eyed him and she gave in finally, which was also unlike her, but when you make things different, other things change with it.

Bert sat down in the chair that was facing her and took his hand in hers. "Mary? I just wanted to tell you, yesterday I.." He was cut off, someone was at the door.

She got up quickly and answered it, there was a man at the door and he seemed to recognize her, but she couldn't remember who he was.

"My dear, I heard about what happened, are you ok?" He asked, this was a true liar, because, as some may put it, evil itself had just walked to the door and had his eyes on taking something, and he knew just how to get it.

* * *

Cliffhanger! See Bert isn't so bad, but this guy is, and maybe using the name Parrot will help you know who one bad guy is?? And yes I am sorry about Mrs. Banks, but like I said, really bad guys. Love ya!

Disney


	4. Chapter 3

Mary stared at the man, he was very handsome. He had dark brown hair and gray eyes that seemed to hypnotise her.

"What? Oh yes, I am ok, just a little frightened." She said as she shook her head, trying to get the feeling of being controlled away.

"That's wonderful, I am over joyed. Well, would you care to take a walk with me? It is such a lovely evening, and I would love to have the pleasure of such a beautiful young woman to enjoy it with me." He said slyly.

Bert knew he was up to something. Mary smiled at Bert and then looked back to the man in the door. "I would love to." She replied.

This was her way of getting back at Bert, but unbeknownsed to her, this was all apart of the handsome man's plan and it was about to go the way he wanted.

"I apologize for this but, what is your name? It must have slipped my mind." Mary said as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Mathew, and I've known you for quite sometime, and may I tell you a secret?" He asked.

"Yes of course." Mary replied.

"I have a way for you to forget all that has happened, and it also fixes everything as well." He said.

Mary stopped abruptly, she would forget everything? Even the children? But that would also mean there mother would be all right, and Bert could continue seeing that woman who must love him dearly.

"Well my dear? Do you wish for all the pain to stop?" He asked moving a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

She couldn't believe she was letting a man whom she couldn't recall get so close to her, he had just touched her and offered to take her pain away.

"At what cost?" She asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Just a kiss." He whispered in her ear, and her mouth dropped open, but she immediatley snapped it shut when she realized it was open. She couldn't believe what he'd just asked, but she had to think quickly, or he might change his mind.

Bert paced back and forth. What was wrong with Mary, when she'd looked at him, her eyes were no longer dark blue full of love for everyone, but a crystal like color, that looked hypnotisesed.

He thought about the man at the door and who he might be, but what would he want with Mary? She had nothing that was worth taking, because you can't give your magic away, no matter what you try, but still, what could he want?

"What can he be after?" Bert asked himself as he stopped pacing.

There was another knock at the door and Bert, knowing everyone was asleep, answered it.

"Bert! You've got to save Mary!" The man said quickly as soon as he opened the door.

"Uhh, sir? I don't know what you mean." Bert said a little uneasy, and confused.

"It's him! The man who came to your door not to long ago." He answered.

"Ok, who are you?" Bert asked.

"I was Mary's umbrella head, the parrot? The man is the wind and also, she put that curse on her a long time ago." Parrot said trying to calm down after running a long way.

"Was he the one who made that woman appear from no wheres and kiss me?" Bert asked pushing his cap back farther on his head.

"Yessir, and also who caused Mrs. Banks to be shot." Parrot answered.

"What does he plan to do?" Bert asked.

Parrot looked at him with dark eyes. "He's going to kill her, with just one kiss."

* * *

Oh ho ho, another cliffy! (shruggs) Oh well, find out later what happens to her.

Disney Magic Hart


	5. Chapter 4

"What?" Bert asked as the realization sunk in.

"He's going to kill her! He is a very stubborn man and he can't be stopped!" Parrot yelled.

"I gotta stop 'er for it's too late!" Bert said as he rushed outside and followed the sidewalk, to where he prayed they'd be.

Mary looked at Mathew, he was smiling at her, and his eyes were looking right through her.

"Why do you want to help me?" She asked finally.

"Because, I love you." He lied.

Mary stared at him and he inched his lips towards hers and finally they met, and Mary felt the life literally going from her.

Bert skidded to a stop when he saw them, his best friend, and the one he loved was dying right in front of him.

Mathew pulled away and he gave her a dark smile. As she fell to her knees he said "See what happens when you try and change my mind?" He snickered and with a gust of wind, he was gone.

Mary, seeing she couldn't go on, fell to the ground and she cried out in pain. What he'd meant by forgetting everything, he had planned on killing her, and she now knew it.

Bert rushed to her side and picked her up. "Mary! You better not die on me! Please!" He begged.

Mary opened her eyes and looked at him, tears were forming in both their eyes.

Bert decided really quick that maybe, like in all the stories he'd had read to him when he was younger, that if he kissed her, she'd be ok, but usually, the victim had to know the person loved them.

"Mary? I love you." Bert said. And her body went limp, there was no sign of life in her, she was dead, or almost.

"Please don't leave me." He whispered and he kissed her.

When he pulled away, he hoped it would work, but nothing happened. He let tears fall from his cheeks as he hugged her close, then he felt two arms wrapping around him.

Bert looked down at Mary and her eyes were open, well half open, but open none the less.

"Mary? Did you 'ear me?" Bert asked. Mary nodded slowly and he kissed her again.

"And it's the truth to." He smiled at her and she smiled weakly back.

There was another great fash and the sky changed from twilight to early morning, and Bert helped Mary walk back to the Banks' house, where there was an argument going on inside.

"Ellen! You broke another plate! Where is Mary Poppins! Winifred!" Mr. Banks called and Bert and Mary looked at one another and then busted into laughter.

Things inside sounded as if a war was taking place, and that meant everything was indeed back the way they were supposed to be.

"Mary Poppins?" A gentle voice said, which made Bert and Mary stop laughing.

In front of them was a teenage looking girl with long blond hair and green eyes and she looked almost like a fairy, minus wings.

"I am she." Mary replied, a little confused.

"I am the wind keeper now, and I have decided that you are no longer needed, actually, you won't need us any longer as far as I can see." She said winking at Bert, who blushed.

"Are you serious?" Mary asked excitedly as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Quite. And please, this guy's a keeper, so don't piss him off? All right?" She said and she was gone.

Mary turned to Bert and took his hands in hers and said "I would love you even if it was wrong." And they kissed. Mary was safe with Bert now and they would never leave each other again.

* * *

Still not finished, Epilougue is next, and btw I wanna see this movie, so I changed my username. lol

Disney


	6. Epilougue

"Momma." A little three year old girl griped at the air, signaling for her mother to pick her up.

"OK Bella." Mary said with a laugh as she picked up her daughter and hugged her close.

Bert kissed Mary on her forehead and let Bella hold his finger.

Bella gave a small giggle and then shouted "Look." And all three of them looked.

On the rooftops, there was a teen-ish looking girl crouching down watching them with a smile.

She stood and reached in a pouch that was at her side and took a substance from it that looked like dust.

The wind carried the dust to Bella and in her small outstrectched hand, a golden locket appeared. Mary looked up at her, the windkeeper's eyes seemed to say "Her time is coming like yours, but she will have the choice, unlike you." And she was gone.

"Well that about beats all I ever saw." Bert said looking at it with awe.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Well, we should begin heading back, I worry Bella may get sick." Mary said smiling to her, then Bert.

"Ok, you 'ave a good point." He said putting his arm around her shoulder and they walked back toward their home, until 13 years later, when Bella's choice came.

* * *

Hmm I wonder if I should write a sequel or what? IDK you tell moi, I'm open to suggestions.

Disney

THNX 4 R AND R-ING!


End file.
